1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for electronically transforming displacement of automobile accelerator lever well-suited to accelerating and deaccelerating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle, an accelerator lever is usually mounted on a floor of a driver's seat to adjust an output power from an internal combustion engine. The accelerator lever is connected to a mechanical accelerator device which has a wire cable and a linkage mechanism. The mechanical type accelerator device has an assemble of many return springs and friction members so that the accelerator lever can receive a stepping force in response to a displacement of an accelerator pedal.
On the other hand, an electronic accelerator device has been introduced so that a detector device transforms the displacement of the accelerator pedal into an electronic signal to control the engine by way of ECU. The trouble with the accelerator device is that it requires a detector having slidable contacts, a friction cable to transmit a stepping force to the accelerator lever and a mechanism necessary to give a return force to the accelerator lever.
However, in either of the accelerator devices, it needs an increased number of component parts with a complicated structure, thus requires time-consuming assemble processes to a motor vehicle while occupying a larger space necessary to assemble the component parts. Because of the slidable contacts more likely to be worn with the passage of serving time, the problem with the electronic accelerator device is considered to a durability.
Therefore, the present invention has made with the above drawbacks in mind, it is a main object of the invention to provide an accelerator lever structure for an electronic type accelerator device which is capable of quickly assembling the component parts with a simplified structurewhile requiring only a limited space occupancy to assemble the component parts to a motor vehicle.